Poison
Poison in Hitman is used to describe a variety of poisonous substances in all of the games so far. It is usually used to poison food or drink. Hitman: Codename 47 *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - A Vial of Poison is obtained after Agent 47 delivers the Jade Figurine to the floral shop owner. In Hitman: Contracts, it is a laxative. *'The Setup' - Poison Syringe Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Poison appears in a few missions, most commonly simply as "Poison". *'Invitation to a Party' *'Tracking Hayamoto' - Fugu Fish *'The Death of Hannelore' Hitman: Contracts Poison appears in the following missions in Hitman: Contracts, most commonly as "Rat Poison": *'Beldingford Manor' - Vial of Poison is located on the drawer in the bedroom front of the bathroom where a maid is taking a shower. *'Rendezvous in Rotterdam' - Rat Poison *'Deadly Cargo' - Rat Poison is located in Dirty Rabbit bar's second floor's toilet room. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Bottle of Poison is located in dentist's office room and in various storage rooms on the 2nd and 3rd floors. *'Slaying a Dragon' - Rat Poison located in sewer near the player's starting point. *'The Seafood Massacre' - Rat Poison in sewer next to the Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Vial of Poison is located in Wang Fou Restaurant's brothel. Hitman: Blood Money In Hitman: Blood Money, poison is replaced by the Poison Syringe, which is part of Agent 47's starting gear in almost all missions. It holds two doses and can be used as a melee weapon to inject the poison directly into the target's neck. Hitman: Absolution Poison can be found in different missions of Absolution. These include Fugu fish (containing a tetrodotoxin), an old, heavy metal based rat poison and a toxin derived from a Dendrobates Azureus frog. *'The King of Chinatown' - Fugu Fish *'Hunter and Hunted' - Rat Poison *'Attack of the Saints' - Rat Poison *'Blackwater Park' - U'wa Tribe Poison Additionally, in the Contracts Mode, the non-lethal Syringe and Sleeping Pills can be used to kill marked targets as if filled with poison. HITMAN™ Before starting the mission, it's possible to choose two different forms of poison; Syringes, which are used on personnel, and/or Poison Vials, which need to be administered to food/drinks. In addition, the levels often hold large amounts of Rat Poison, which, when administered to food, causes the intented target to go vomit on the nearest toilet, trash can or ledge. Unlockable * A Modern Lethal Syringe is available to use from the start. * An Antique Lethal Syringe is unlocked by completing all 5 Himmapan Horror challenges in Bangkok. * A Modern Emetic Syringe is unlocked by reaching level 5 of Colorado mastery. * An Antique Emetic Syringe is unlocked by reaching level 10 of Sapienza Professional mastery. * A Sedative Poison Vial is unlocked by reaching level 11 of Paris mastery * A Lethal Poison Vial is unlocked by reaching level 10 of Sapienza mastery. * A Emetic Poison Vial is unlocked by reaching level 10 of Marrakesh mastery. *'The Showstopper' - Dalia Margolis carries two Lethal Poison Pill Jars; one is dropped on death/KO, and impersonating Helmut Kruger and meeting Dalia allows access to the other vial. (Possibly an oversight.) *'A Gilded Cage' - One Lethal Poison Pill Jar is kept on a table in the secret tunnel, and another one is kept in Reza Zaydan's office in the old school. *'A House Built on Sand' - A lethal poison vial is on a table at one of the meeting rooftop's entrances. *'Club 27' - A Lethal Poison Pill Jar is in Room 104. *'Freedom Fighters' - A Modern Lethal Syringe is hidden atop of a shelf on the basement, and Ezra Berg carries a Lethal Poison Pill Jar. *'Situs Inversus' - Fugu fish can be harvested once from the Gama's kitchen's freezer. Three bottles of Botulinum Toxin are kept in locked cabinets inside Jason Portman's room, an office in the hospital's top floor, and in a gym in the hospital. Both of these types of poison are lethal. Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin